Gameplay Mechanics (BHD)
The Gist This will be the overall page of all Gameplay Mechanics of Bloons Hyper Defense. This includes Bloon Properties, Health and Armor, Items, etc. This will be continuously updated as to serve the overall creation of all bloons and blimps in Bloons Hyper Defense. Health, Damage and Armor Health and Damage is completely independent from the concept of the old Health and Damage as it will build from the top down while still taking some concepts from it due to the system being the progenitor of it. Concepts * Health - Health is health obviously. * Damage Resistance '''- Also known as '''DR, similar to AD 'albeit not quite. * '''Damage Vulnerability '- The Opposite of Damage Resistance. * 'Armor '- Extra health that regenerates over time, usually accompanied with a tower that has DR, Armor can even have Damage Resistance through other means. Regenerates 3 points every 2 seconds * 'Penetration '- Penetration is NOT pierce, Penetration is simply to put, how many points of armor it can bypass or destroy. If X has an Armor of 10 and Y has a Penetration of 10 but has a damage of 5, then all armor can be bypassed and deal 5 damage to the person and to the armor itself added with the penetration, so damage to the armor is 15 points.. If X has an Armor of 10,000 but Y has a Penetration of 10 but has a damage of 5 then it will not penetrate instead but it will deal additional damage to the armor (15 Points). Penetration simply puts how, effective is it against armored units, it does not specfically imply that it has another form of damage, despite it shows to be. Towers/Bloons with no penetration will damage any armored thing normally with their set damage but if it has an Armor Penetration of N, then set damage + N where N can be any real number. Monkey Towers Dart Monkeys, Boomerang Monkeys, Glue Gunner, Ice Monkey and Alien Monkey all have 150 HP in Easy to Normal Mode whilst Hard and onward and some special missions only have 125 or even only 100 HP. On the Special Mission, The Sun. All Monkey towers will have an even 90 HP. Wizard Monkey, Druid Monkey, Alchemist Monkey, Ice Monkey and Ninja Monkey have a lower health but has a significant damage resistance of 5 DR. Sniper Monkey and Mortar Monkey will have a significantly higher health of 200 HP and a DR of 3 but despite this, they are consequently much more expensive. Mechanical Towers Tack Tower, Bomb Tower, Cannon Tower, Sound Cannon and Spike Factory get an HP of 250 with AR of 50, once their armor is broken they get a penalty of Damage Vulnerability of 3. Submarine, Buccaneer, Chopper, Ace Pilot has an HP of 200 with an AR of 100 whilst Buccaneer only gets 20 AR. Bloonchipper, Deflector Shield get 100 HP with no AR but a DR of 5. Monkey Farm and Monkey Vilage gets an HP of 500 but with no DR or AR. Specialized Towers Being consistent, might as well separate the others too. Mine Tower, Sawblade Tower, Artillery Missile Launcher Tower and Dartling Gunner has 250 HP and an AR of 100 with a Damage Vulneraiblity of 3 once the armor has been depleted. The Battleship has an HP of 500 and an AR of 2,500 with a Damage Resistance of 10, of course the Battleship will become one of the most expensive specialized towers here. Archer, Chemist, Lancer, and Assasin has an HP of 200 and nothing else. Bloon Properties These are the properties that bloons may or may not hold, some are op, some are balanced and some are just designed to completely destroy you. There can be only 3 combinations of different properties, Fortified and Fortified MK.II cannot be in 1 bloon and so are the other similar options. Super Heavily + Spiked is possible but no +25 AR boost. * 'Camo '- The Usual * '''Regrow - The usual * Super Regrow - 'A much more powerful version of the Regrow * 'Duplex - 'Includes, Quads and Octos. Slightly alterred version here, Instead of a pulsating bloon, an X Mark on it shows, Curved X for Quads and Hollowed X for Octos * '''Fortified '- The Usual * 'Fortified MK.II '- Twice the health, a single ring encompasses the entire bloon. Affects blimps * 'Armored '- Gives the bloon with 50 AR. Bloon a plate of metal infront and back of it. Affects blimps * 'Heavily Armored '- Gives the bloon with 120 AR. Bloon is has the texture of a lead but retains its color. Armored Leads instead have a ring around it. Affects blimps * 'Super Heavily Armored '- Gives the bloon with 250 AR and DR of 3. The bloon has a golden chainmail on top of it. Can affect blimps * 'Energized '- Bloons are much faster with twice of their base speed. * 'Super Energized '- As above but 4x the speed. Can bypass spikes. * '''Spiked Armor - Gives the bloon with 25 AR but any attack thrown at it will return the damage half the damage, the first tower to attack it will only get the damage. Items All towers have their own items slots, All monkeys get 3 All-Encompassing item slots (i.e. These 3 slots apply to all the monkeys you place) and 5 secondary item slots (These item slots are to this specific tower only). All Mechanical towers get 5 All-Encompassing item slots and only 2 Secondary item slots. Items have a reusability quality, quality and usage. Reusability Quality in descending order is Factory New '''(50 Uses), Dart-Tested (40 Uses), Minimal Wear (25 Uses), Dart-Scarred (20 Uses), Well-Worn (10 Uses). Some items only have a one time use. Item Quality in descending order is '''Legendary, Hyper-Rare, Epic, Exotic, Ultra Rare, Super Rare, Rare, Uncommon, Common.Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloons Hyper Defense